Ella
by bianxukluss
Summary: Emma Swan una joven alumna enamorada de su profesora Regina Mills , Emma se hace notar para que su profesora la note. Regina la notara o ya la habrá notado a su bella alumna?
1. Chapter 1

BANG! BANG! sonaba el despertador verde en forma de manzana a las 6:00 de la mañana en el cuarto de Emma Swan

Me despierto todos los días de la semana temprano por ese maldito despertador que estaba destrozado gracias a todas las caídas que tuvo. Me levanto después de estirarme unos minutos voy caminando hacia el baño llevándome casi todo por delante.

Después de una hora de bañarme , cambiarme y peinarme bajaba hacia la cocina para poder tomar mi amado cereal de colores. Ya siendo las 7:30 de la mañana agarraba mi mochila y las llaves del auto de mi madre me dirigía hacia el colegio , estaba en el ante último año del bachiller.

La verdad me gustaba bastante ir al colegio , tenia a mis amigos y amigas , mi mejor amiga me esperaba en la puerta de la institución como cada día

-Hola - le dijo a mi amiga ruby

-Hola emma - me responde con una sonrisa

Ruby me pega un codazo , tarde porque yo ya la había visto. Ahí salia Regina Mills mi profesora de matematica de su lindo auto azul , estaba enamorada de ella desde que entre en primer año de bachiller. Era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto nunca , era sensual , carismática , buena y todo lo que se pueda imaginar. Para mi era perfecta , todos los días llegaba 7:45 dejaba el auto estacionado a la vuelta y entraba por la puerta principal. Claro yo todos los días la esperaba , hacia todo para que pareciera casualidad de todos los días para ver como me decía 'Hola Emma como estas?' con una sonrisa, esas palabras la escuchaba cada mañana y me alegraban el día.

Tenia un cuerpazo espectacular , la veía caminar hacia la sala de los profesores moviendo esas caderas y ese hmatemá . Todos se daban vuelta a ver a Regina , yo los miraba con odio a cada uno de ellos.

-Vamos saliendo del trance del enamorada- decía ruby haciéndome burlas

-Ya ya - Ruby era la única que sabia por mis gustos y mi amor por mi profesora

-Tenemos biología ahora- dijo arrastrándome hacia el salón

Yo lo único que pensaba era que a la última hora tenia matemática , gracias a dios tenia matemática.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nota del autor: Hola espero que le guste soy nueva en esto , actualiza casi todos los dias , por lo de la edad Emma tiene 17 para 18 y Regina todavía no lo tengo bien definido. Bueno gracias y besos para todos_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN _**

Regina se sentada en su expectacular cocina de marmol , con su tipico cafe matutino. Se despertaba cada dia de semana a las 5 para hacer sus ejercicios , corria por el barrio.

Despues de terminar sus ejercicion llegaba a la casa , se bañaba y preparaba para ir la institucion donde ella enseñaba matematica. Era una profesora exelente amaba lo que hacia.

Ese dia habia elegido un vestido negro opaco hacia un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y sus tipicos tacos, ya lista agarraba las llaves de su mini cooper azul , llegaba a la insticion todos los dias a las 7:45 dejaba el auto a la vuelta. Y caminaba hacia la entrada principal saludaba a su alumna Emma que casualmente siempre llegaba a la misma hora que ella , era una alumna muy aplicaba.

-Hola Emma, ¿Cómo estas?-sonreía y seguía caminando

Caminaba por los pasillos sintiendo las miradas y los saludos de los alumnos babosos que tenía, ella sabía lo que causaba en todos los alumnos.

Sonaba el timbre y Emma se dirigía a su looker y guardaba sus libros de biología, que muy aburrida estuvo la clase.

-Entendiste algo de lo que dijo el profesor?-decía ruby preocupada

-Emm la verdad que no- decía despreocupada

-Emma ni siquiera lo escuchabas, tienes que ponerte atenta, estamos en ante último año y la única materia que tienes bien es matemática- mientras hablaba caminaba hacia el patio de comida

-Si si ya se , te prometo que levantare las otras materias. Ahora vayamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Entraban al comedor, se servian la comida e iban hacia la mesa donde estaban Belle y su novio Brody

-Como estas musculoso?- Brody era un chico muy atractivo era alto con grandes músculos y rubio.

-Heey! Emm –me decía con una sonrisa.

-Bueno bueno a mí no me saluda nadie?-una Belle un poco celosa

-Claro que si-la abrazaba

Comimos y hablamos animada mente, Brody hacia sus típicos chistes haciéndonos reír.

-Oye Ruby, ¿Cuándo te animaras a hablarle al maldito Michael?-hablaba mientras comía una manzana.

-Cállate-Ruby estaba enamorada de Micheal desde que tengo memoria, pero nunca se animó a hablarme no sé por qué la verdad ella era muy atractiva

Bueno ya tenemos que ir a clases, fuimos cada uno a su respectiva clase. Me tocaba historia con esa profesora loca que no me agradaba, como era común no preste atención y así paso la mañana, llegando la ultima hora que tanto esperaba ya que tenía matemática.

Y ahí estaba Regina Mills con su típica pose de sentarse arriba de su escritorio cruzada de piernas, esas piernas me volvían loca, tenía puesto sus lentes de leer. Estaba mirando para abajo asi que no me había visto llegar ya que era la primera.

-Hola Emma- decía con esa voz que para mí era muy sensual…..


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nota del autor: Que onda! em bueno aca esta el otro capitulo, les queria comentar que entre mañana o pasado subire otra historia por si les interesa._**

**_Actualizare todos los dias! siganme en twitter _tita36 _**

**_ah y asi yo veo a regina en este personaje .co/vine/videos/A7CF3B3D6E1127763735457714176_22a565638bd.5.1. 4 _**

**_Bueno gracias y besos para todos_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

-Ho-hola profe-si siempre parecía estúpida cuando se trataba de hablar con Regina la verdad no entiendo por qué actuó como tonta, nunca tuve vergüenza de nada pero esta mujer hacia que toda la vergüenza venga a mi

-Siempre tan puntual señorita Swan-Regina sabía que la ponía nerviosa a su alumna y a ella le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, no sabía porque pero siempre estaba pendiente de su linda alumna

-Es que me gusta ser puntual-Creo que fue la mentira más grande que dije en mi vida

-¿Enserio? Qué raro ya que los otros profesores siempre se quejan de su impuntualidad o directamente no va-Mentira nunca le habían dicho nada, pero le encantaba esta cosa rara que tenía con la señorita Swan. Mientras que se sacaba los lentes y descruzaba de piernas entraban los otros alumnos.

Carajo que fue eso? Habla de mi los otros profesores, wow de verdad que si me odian los otros. Que suerte que llegaban mis compañeros porque no sabría que responder.

-Seguimos más tarde Swan-La miraba como su alumna se movía en su asiento nerviosa

La clase siguió como siempre Regina explicaba para sus alumnos, dio algunos ejercicios. Iba pasando por los bancos recogiendo la tarea.

-La tarea Emma-decía parada al lado de ella con una mano en su hombro

-Ac-acá esta-dios mío ¿me lo hace apropósito? No solo apoyaba su mano en mi hombro si no que lo masajeaba, sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo

Después de dos horas de unas clases dinámicas y entretenidas terminaba, y todos guardaban las cosas y se iban, guardaba las cosas lentamente para poder admirar a Regina como caminaba por entremedio de los bancos. Cuando pasaba por el mío mi nerviosismo apareció y el lápiz que tenía en la mano se deslizo lentamente y caía como en carama lenta como en las películas.

Regina se agachaba lentamente y agarraba el lápiz que se le había caído a su alumna, Emma bajaba la mirada hacia el trasero de ella.

-Toma Emma-había visto como Emma siempre la miraba, desde hace unos meses se habría dado cuenta de esto y se lo hacia apropósito, por diversión sabía que no estaba bien pero era un juego que la divertía

-Gracias-levantaba la mirada

-La noto muy nerviosa señorita Swan-caminaba moviendo las caderas hacia su escritorio y guardaba sus cosas

-Emm porque ahora tengo muchos exámenes-otra mentira más a la lista.

-Sabe que siempre puede pedirme ayuda Emma-con una sonrisa

-Lo t-tendré en cuenta Profesora-

-Adiós Emma, nos vemos mañana-saliendo del aula

-Dios estoy em-iba a decir empada pero apareció Regina

-Esta qué?-se había olvidado su maletín y había escuchado lo que iba a decir Emma

-Que estoy embobada con estos excelentes ejercicios matematicos!-dios mío esta mujer es mi perdición, estoy más roja que un tomate-Me tengo que ir hasta mañana-casi más me caigo por salir de a tanta prisa…..


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nota del autor: Que onda! como estan? aca tienen la actualizacion! pasen por mi perfil y vean que subi una nueva histria llamada FGL propiedades! los comentarios ayudan mucho  
><em>**

**_Bueno gracias y besos para todos_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

Cuarto capitulo

_Emma llegaba al colegio con una gran sonrisa ya que ayer al salir de la hora de matematica se habia dado cuenta de las cosas que Regina le hacia, estaba tan embobada mirandola que no habia notado las oportunidades que esta le habia dado. Igual quiza era todo obra de su imaginacion ya que estaba tan enamorada de ella quese creara falsas esperanzas. Tenia un plan no lo habia pensado muy bien pero algo iba hacer._

_Ruby estaba enferma asi que no iria esta semana al colegio era una mala noticia ya que la unica que sabia era ella y tambien era la unica que la podia ayudar, lo que habia pensado era esto hoy tambien a ultima hora tenia matematica entonces iba a hacer algunos actos para que Regina se diera cuenta de las intenciones que tenia hacia ella._

_Se habia saltado algunas clases ya que estaba bastante nerviosa_-Si Ruby se entera que falto a las demas clases me matara-

_Faltando 2 horas para que llege la hora de su materia favorita Emma estaba super nerviosa, ahora le tocaba quimica y despues matematica..._

_Regina estaba sentada en su escritorio esperando a que los alumnos entraran siempre llegaban tarde excepto Emma, y ahi entreba esta con su tipica campera de cuero roja y unos jans negros bien ajustados, su pelo rubio largo y ondeado. Que sexi era su joven alumna, sabia que no tenia que pensar asi de esta ya que era su alumna pero lamentablemente no podia evitarlo._

-Hola Profesora-_dios mio al fin pude decir algo sin veguenza adelante de ella_

-Que tal señorita Swan, ¿como estuvo su dia?- _y ahi empezaba el juego Regina, se acomodaba su cabello y camiba hacia Emma lentamente._

_-B_ien, muy bien-_por que caminaba asi?_

-Sabe Emma, en mis clases siempre la noto muy nerviosa. Yo a usted la pongo nerviosa?-

_Carajo ya se dio ceunta de todo, entonces si se dio cuenta de todo no dijo nada y por eso se comporta asi, osea le gusto?-_No para nada no me pone nerviosa-

Ya empezan a llegar todos mis compañeros, Regina me giño un ojo y una mirada que no llegue a interpretar muy bien que digamos.

Terminando la clase Regina dijo

-Swan tu te quedas-_todos empezaron a gritar el tipico 'buh' como si hubiera echo algo_

-Okay-respondi tragando lentamente la saliva que derepente se habia echo totalmente espesa

-Vengo a proponerle algo señorita Swan-

-¿Que cosa?-¿_porque pone esa mirada? Me va a proponer un juego sexual o que!?_

-Usted es una de mis mejores alumnas, usted entiende los temas rapidos y puede explicarle al que sea. Hace algunos dias me proponieron que elijiera a un alumno o alumna y la ayude en perfeccionar la materia en la que enseño. Si usted acepta trabajariamos en eso y el colegio le daria una beca a la universidad.-_espero que acepte, todo esto que le habia dicho era verdad pero lo iba a utilizar para mi beneficio._

_-_Wow eso es muy bueno, claro que acepto-_bueno en que me meti?_

_-_Pero hay un pequeño problema, Emma tu la unica materia que tienes aprobada es la mia. Y para esto tienes que tener todas aprobadas-

-Mmm, entoces?-

-Lo que haremos es lo siguiente, nos juntaremos en mi casa-_ahi esta mi beneficio, obvio claro los profesores tendria que ayudar a los alumno que elijieron en el colegio, pero como la señorita Swan tiene todas las materias desaprobadas menos la mia la ayudare-_Y la ayudare en las demas materias ya que la mia la sabe a la perfeccion.

-Emm eso de juntarnos es su casa es legal?-_yo pregunto por las dudas anque no me interesa._

_-_Claro que si el colegio lo a propuesto-_una mentirita pequeña-_Eso si nadie lo tiene que saber, ya que es algo secreto entre el profesor y el alumno.

-Okay y ¿cuando empezaremos?-

-Nos juntaremos Lunes,Martes y Jueves. Despues veremos si tambien los viernes, A las 4:30 si?-_sere como una maestra particular pero diferente. _

_-_Bien, hoy es miercoles asi que empezamos mañana?-

-Si mañana empezaremos-

-Bueno tengo que irme hasta mañana profesora-_no se porque pero volvieron la verguenza, y yo que penze que se habia dado cuenta. Que tonta soy solo queria eso ella y yo creando un plan que estupida._

_-_Adios Emma-_se a puesto otra vez nerviosa, creo que esto es mucho pero ya no hay marcha atras._

_Regina salia del colgio e iba a su auto, ya subida en el se dirijia hacia su casa._

-Hogar dulce hogar-_me sacaba el vestido y me ponia un pantalon olgado y una musculoz. Seguia pensando en Emma desde semanas no habia tenido otros pensamientos y estaba mal ya que su alumna, podia tener a la mujer que queria pero no pienso en Emma dios que frustrante._

_Mañana la ayudaria en las demas materias y espereba poder controlarse._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nota del autor: Que onda! como estan? perdon si el cap es muy corto pero estoy estudiando y la verdad que tengo poco tiempo para ponerme a escribir gracias y actualizare dia por medio! besos  
><em>**

Quinto capitulo

_Emma estaba parada enfrente de una puerta blanca de una gran casa, eran las 4:28 de un jueves. Estaba parada en la puerta de la casa de su profesora, si alguien le hubiera dicho esto unas semanas antes no se lo habria creido pero quien lo diria estaba ahi esperando que sean 4:30 para poder tocar el timbre_

_Regina veia con una sonrisa desde adentro de su casa a una Emma super nerviosa, estaba ahi desde 4:20, ella se reia desde adenro de la casa viendo como Emma se arreglaba el pelo se sacaba las manos caminaba hasta que.._

-¿Va a estar toda la tarde ahi señorita Swan?-d_ecia una Regina habriendo la puerta de sorpresa._

-¿Me estaba viendo?-_decia una ema roja como un tomate y viendo como estaba vestida su profesora_

-No, pase y vi una sombra-_mentia_

-Ahh recien llegaba-_mentia, veia que su profesora estaba muy distinta a como era en el colegio, estaba usando un short suelto que debaja al descubierto sus lindas piernas y una simple remera manga larga_

-Okay pasa-

-Permiso-_Emma miraba el comedor de la casa habia algun que otro portaretrato con una señora mayo que seguro seria la madre_

-Emma antes de empezar a estudiar me gustaria conocerte mas ya que solo se tu nombre-_y era cierto solo sabia su nombre_

-Em claro que quiere saber usted de mi?-

_Regina no sabia como pero esa frase la habia puesto loca-_¿Cuantos años tienes?-_le tenia que hacer esa pregunta lo antes posible_

_-_17-_Emma no se atrevia a preguntar por la edad de Regina_

_-_Bien, algo que guste hacer?-_decia Regina mientras se sentaba enfrente de Emma y se cruzaba de piernas_

_-_Me gusta dibujar se dibujar bastante bien-_Emma era toda un artista dibujaba espectacular tenia un montonde retratos de Regina que los habia echo al pasar de los años_

_-_Encerio? Algun dia me podrias hacer uno-

-Cla-claro-_Emma veia como su sensual profesora se acariciaba las piernas de arriba a abajo_

_-_Bueno cual es la materia que mas te cuesta?-_Regina habia visto como esta a miraba asi que se levanto y se sento al lado de ella_

_-_Historia-

-A mi me encanta historia-_justo en ese momento a Emma se le habia escapado un pelo y Regina lo agarro y lo puso detras de la oreja para ver mejor su cara, tambien notaba como esta tragaba con difucultad_

_-_Tambien ami pero no se que hacer-

-Solo tienes que darte cuenta de algunas cosas-_la conversacion se habia alejado del tema de 'historia' pero estas lo habian tomado para decir las cosas sin decir de verdad_

_-¿_Si?-

-Mhm-_mientras esta decia hababa ella se acercaba lentamente a Emma y veia como se ponia nerviosa y le miraba los labios-_Permiso-_decia Regina para poder prender la lampara que estaba justo atras de Emma, habia sido cruel y lo sabia pero todo era a su tiempo.._

_-_Y usted que edad tiene?-_Emma queria salir a toda costa del momento que ella se habia pensado otra cosa que no era asi_

_-_A una dama no se le pregunta la edad señorita Swan-

-Perdon-

-No hay problema, tengo 30 años-

-Encerio? Si me lo hubieran dicho no lo creeria-_Emma sabia casi todo de Regina habia estado haberiguado años atras_

_-_Gracias señorita Swan-_decia mientras acaciaba la pierna a Emma_

_Emma sonreia ya que setia una gran puntada en su entrepierna_

_-_Bueno creo que por hoy es todo-decia mientras se paraba-Mañana nos vemos a la misma hora si?

-Claro!-

-Mañana ya empezaremos con historia y las otras que peor te vallan y despues iremos agregando mas materias-

-Okay, como usted diga-_decia mientras Regina le abria la puerta_

_-_Adios Emma-_decia y le daba un beso en la mejilla y deja un tiempo sus labios ahi_

_-Adios Profe-_

_Regina cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en esta y pensaba ' estas jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar...'_


End file.
